Masquerade
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: AU. Captain Christophe MacLean is bringing his crew of pirates to plunder and pillage a party full of rich nobles. Everything is going according to plan...except for that beautiful blonde in white who is asking him for a dance... ScotCh


**I rewatched the episode where Chris dressed as a pirate and the plot bunnies would not relent.**

**(This also counts as my belated birthday fic for Scott! Happy 26th baby!)**

**Enjoy my loverlies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chris, the rest of this however is unfortunately mine.**

_I be lookin fer a new cabin boy send yer notice to the Queen,  
I want a fairly handsome man, with talents known but not seen.  
He must be a quick wit, with muscles galore,  
Doin every task when summoned to me door.  
Must be willin to wear his knickers skin tight,  
Jolly on the spot to help in any fight.  
Ready at all times to jump to me command,  
Savvy in all matters on sea or on land.  
I prefer a man with blonde hair, brown or blue eyed,  
Don't be shy, I be settin sail on the evenin tide.  
I be willin to train, only if the right man applies,  
I kin over look a lot, if he be agile and spry._

The ship was magnificent, it was beautifully carved and decorated, the finest ship to sail the Caribbean. The pride of all five oceans, the _Gilded Chris _really was a sight to behold. But few rarely got to behold it since seeing it usually meant they were about to get attacked, the _Gilded Chris _was the most prized ship in the Caribbean, capture of the ship and its notorious captain could make you richer than the King of England.

But the ship had nothing to worry about; it would never be captured, not as long as Christophe MacLean was its captain.

The captain was a sight to behold as well as his beautiful ship, unlike his crew, he kept himself well-groomed, his dark hair in a neat ponytail and his clothes rival to the most prestigious Naval Commander, his dark eyes bright and a teasing smile always on his lips above a stubbled chin.

Not much was known about the mysterious captain except that he was merciless and should be feared.

"Captain!" I looked up from the mirror that was inlaid into the steering wheel. My first mate and also the ship's cook, known ironically as Chef stood on the deck below.

"Did you and the crew find anything?" I looked towards the large port city we were anchored at and smiled, so many nobles in large cities like this, so many jewels to steal.

"Yes Captain," the burly African man held up an unraveled scroll, "Seems we've been invited to a masquerade ball!" his rotten teeth glistened in the waning sunlight, I almost grimaced but managed to grin instead, making my way down the steps towards my first mate.

The rest of my crew was carrying supplies up the gangplank, such easily manipulated men. Loyal and brave too and honored to serve under a captain like me.

"A masquerade ball?" I raised an eyebrow quizzically and snatched the paper from Chef. It was an invitation addressed to the Bennet family from the Baron of Mann who I happened to know had recently sailed here to live out the rest of his days in the sunny Caribbean.

"An invitation from the Baron?" I licked my lips and smiled, "That would mean a lot of nobility would attend which would leave houses unguarded," Chef smiled along with me.

"And drunk nobles would be much more lenient to part with their valuables," we grinned together

"It seems we _will_ be attending a ball Mr. Hatchet," I handed the invitation back to him and rubbed my chin as I devised the best two groups to attend the party and to ransack empty houses.

"Captain? There's something else," I tilted my head and Chef thumbed over his shoulder as the last of my crew came up the gangplank, a strange man walking between them.

"The messenger of this invitation put up quite a fuss when we tried to take it, he _insisted_ he accompany us to the ship," I eyed the ropes around the man's wrists.

"Insisted huh?" I smiled and turned to face our guest.

"Welcome to the _Gilded Chris _sir," I bowed and the man glared as he was pushed towards me by my men.

"I'd feel more welcome if there was tea and my hands were not bound," he shook shaggy blond hair out of his face and glared at me with dark brown eyes.

"My apologies, but manners are different here on my ship," I smiled as I took in the sight of this messenger boy.

His hair was short in the back and longer on the sides, his face was soft and his body was slender. He was wearing black pants that were tucked into knee-high grey boots and a billowy white shirt that had been ripped (probably in the fight with my crew) and showed off his slim stomach and honey-kissed skin.

"Oh, you mean you have none?" the blond gave a smile, revealing brilliant teeth.

"_I _have great manners, my crew however seems to be lacking in that regard," I sent a chilling look towards my first mate, very rarely did we take prisoners especially ones who had caused us no harm. Chef had the decency to look sheepish.

"So shall we lead him to your cabin sir?" one of my men spoke up, Owen I think his name was, a heavyset man with gross table manners but the best navigator I had ever seen.

I quickly worked to reign in my shock, so my crew meant to have this man as my new plaything? I would admit he was a beautiful man but his attitude towards me told he would not give me the time of day and while I loved physical pleasure, I did not relish in the act of rape, but I couldn't let my crew think that I'd gone soft.

"Yes, make sure he's comfortable and then report back here immediately for orders," I gave them a look that said he should not be harmed and they nodded dutifully before gripping the blonde's arms and leading him down to my quarters.

I reached up to rub my forehead once they were out of sight, was I really that obvious in my need for physical pleasure? I must be, if my crew was now resorting to kidnapping, but I did not just want a bed mate, one night of tangled sheets and entwined bodies. I was sick of indiscriminate wenches when we made port, I was getting what my lookout referred to as the "settle", I apparently wanted love, someone to sail the world with.

I shook my head, clearing away those mushy thoughts, I was a captain, all I needed was my ship and an open sea.

I clapped my hands and my crew snapped to attention, finishing stowing new supplies below deck.

"Alright men! It seems we've been _invited_ to a party. You know what that means," I paused to grin and my crew all smiled in knowing anticipation.

"Robbing all the rich folks!" a dreadlocked man cheered, pumping a fist in the air, my crew joined in with random shouts of excitement. I smirked.

"Yes, some of us will go to the ball and _charm _the revelers out of their valuables which leaves the rest of you to ransack their empty nests," I grinned and my crew gave more cheers.

"Now Chef and I will go to the party along with Douglas James, Noah, Trent and Geoffrey," I pointed to my animal caretaker, researcher, minstrel and rum connoisseur in turn, "Since they're the only ones who can behave in public," I said, the four I'd picked chuckled while the rest of them grumbled under their breath.

"Duncan!" I barked and the dreadlocked man glared up at me, he was my best fighter and I trusted his judgment over my own in a tight scrape, but by God, he was annoying.

"You and Horatio will take the rest to visit the houses," Horatio, my lookout, smiled at me from under the brim of his feathered hat, he put a hand on Duncan's shoulder. The duo worked perfectly together, they were criminal masterminds. Duncan had unbelievable knowledge on how to sneak and steal and Horatio with his sharp eyes and quick reflexes was an amazing pickpocket. No wonder they were lovers.

"Should these be friendly visits?" the Asian man pushed his brim up with his thumb while Duncan smirked. I rubbed my chin jokingly.

"Yes, leave the ladies screaming in shock when they find their precious jewels mysteriously gone," I chuckled and Horatio nodded dutifully.

"Now, get going, you know the plan, find out which families are attending and wait till nightfall to break in," I commanded and my crew gave various signs of acknowledgement.

"Okay men, let's go!" Duncan grinned and rushed off the ship, Horatio and the rest on his heels, disappearing into the fading gloom as early evening overtook the harbor.

"Ah ah Owen!" I smirked and called after my navigator who skidded to a halt on the edge of the gangplank.

"You're on guard duty while we're out," I said happily as the large man's face crumpled and he went to sit moodily by the mast. Like I'd really let him go ransacking, he'd alert the entire city that the _Gilded Chris_ was right in the bay, unguarded, ready to be taken by the soldiers that were no doubt swarming through those streets.

"And the rest of you," I addressed Chef, Douglas, Noah, Trent and Geoffrey, "Get cleaned up! That means baths, shaving and clean clothes! We have to pass as nobility which will be easier for some of us," I rolled my eyes, "And it's a masquerade so masks would be wise as well."

"Hence the mask part of _masq_uerade yes?" Noah quipped and I ignored him.

"Just look presentable and be ready to charm alright?" I waved them off and they disappeared below deck while I turned towards my own quarters.

"Captain," I looked at Chef who had crossed his arms and was glaring at me, "Are you sure it's wise to leave Owen on his own for guard duty?" we both glanced at Owen and I almost winced as I saw the man smack his forehead as he tried to swat a bug that had landed there.

"Do whatever you want Mr. Hatchet," I waved my hand again and wandered towards my quarters once more. I knew Chef didn't like fancy parties anyways and he was a much better guard than Owen and would keep the portly sailor in his place.

I sighed and pushed the door to my cabin open, grateful to get away from all the noise. I loved the life of a pirate but I really was going to have to replace some of my crew before they forced me to maroon myself just to get away from them.

I removed my coat and set it on the back of my chair in front of my desk and yawned, scratching my neck. I bent down to pick up a fallen map and an empty glass bottle shattered over my head. Oh right, I had a guest. I looked up.

A very pissed looking guest to be exact.

He was sitting on my bed; his hands had been unbound and were now crossed across his chest as he glared at me so hard, I nearly felt it.

I brushed shards of glass from my shoulders and looked at my "prisoner" serenely.

"So would I be incredibly stupid to ask how you like my ship?" I looked around my richly decorated room, admiring my furniture and treasures that were scattered throughout before meeting a heated chocolate gaze. I swallowed, despite the anger, the blonde looked positively ravishing sitting on my bed, his white shirt standing out brilliantly against my luxuriant red blankets beneath him.

"You'd be no stupider than usual I expect," he shrugged and I held back my smirk, most men were intimidated by the infamous Christophe MacLean.

"You are probably right; may I ask how you came to be in my company?" I walked across the room to sit in a chair next to the bed, crossing my legs and smiling at the man. He blinked before his glare came back full force.

"My family sent me to meet the messenger boy and I received our invitation and was approached by your men. They asked if it was important, one of them seemed to notice the golden crest on the envelope. When I told them to kindly shove off, they took my invitation from me and when I tried to take it back, they grabbed me and brought me here," he looked at me with such hatred that I actually blushed.

"I apologize profusely for my crews actions, if I had been there, I would not have allowed such behavior."

He raised an eyebrow and his stiff posture loosened slightly, "Then why not just let me go home _Captain_?" his eyes flashed dangerously and I smiled, leaning forward.

"So you can tell the guard that the _Gilded Chris _is in the harbor, ready to be captured? I think not Mr. Bennet," I remembered the name on the invitation, he looked surprised for a moment, "You will be remaining here until we leave in the morning, I cannot take any chances," I smirked as his glare came back. This was fun.

"That's not fair! What if I refuse to be your prisoner? What's keeping me from just leaving?" he lifted his free wrists. My smirk widened.

"Absolutely nothing, the door is right there," I pointed vaguely behind me, "I will not stop you. My first mate however will probably shoot you on sight. It's a bad habit of his," I shrugged my shoulders and smiled as Mr. Bennet's mouth fell open.

"I also will not stop him from doing so," I looked towards my desk; I had to do whatever necessary to protect my ship and crew. The fact that my crew had brought me this man by force in the first place was completely irrelevant…no matter how much I wanted to bang my head on the wall at their utter stupidity. I focused on my guest once more; he was staring at his hands which lay in his lap.

"I guess I understand that," he said softly then his voice turned bitter, "But I still do not like it," I chuckled and rubbed my chin as I looked at him through the corners of my eyes.

"I must admit I do not mind it," my gaze traveled along his frame and my guest turned red.

I thought I saw his eyes flit down my form but he was again looking at my face that I must have imagined it.

"I doubt I am the first _prisoner _of the captain," his glare was challenging and despite his size, he was intimidating, I was suddenly sorry to be on his bad side.

"I do not take prisoners," I said evenly, making sure his gaze met mine, "I only take willing bed partners," my seriousness was replaced by a smirk. He rolled his eyes and looked ready to insult before he seemed to think better of it and fell silent once more.

"Well, I must bid you adieu, I have a party to get ready for," I stood and winked with a grin causing my adorable guest to glare even more. He really was delectable especially when angry.

I walked over to a trunk by my desk and opened it to pull out my favorite blue coat, the one with silver buttons and lining. I put it on over my ruffled white shirt, tan breeches and black boots before rummaging through the trunk.

My crew and I had once attacked another pirate crew who we were constantly at "war" with and to trick them we had worn masks during the attack. They had recognized us but we had kept the masks and who knew it would come in handy someday?

I grinned as I found my mask; it was blue with silver stars and covered the top half of my face. I slid it on and straightened up, saluting my guest and heading to the door.

"Try not to miss me too much Mr. Bennet," I blew a kiss and shut the door behind me before heading back to the deck to assemble my crew.

Conceited, perverted bastard!

I stomped across the captain's quarters angrily, hands gripping at blonde locks. He thought he could keep me here and I'd just allow it like a kicked puppy?

I don't care if he is a ruthless pirate, not to mention one of the most wanted men in the Caribbean, he can't treat me like a slave! I already get enough of that from my own family.

And he thinks I believe that sham about him not taking prisoners? Then why on God's green earth would his crew bring me here if not to be a slave for the captain? And second, what makes me so special that they thought the captain would want me? I'm sure they could find some willing wench easily and not have to go through the trouble of keeping me. Because if they think they're keeping me here then they are sorely mistaken!

I groaned and sat on a chair frustrated. Could this really be the Christophe MacLean I had read about? The fearsome captain who always escaped and led his crew to victory? The legend I had always admired? He was nothing more than a rat that only looked after his own hide and his own _desires_. I shivered.

And who is to say I am the first prisoner? What if I am just the most recent in a long line of innocent people captured by MacLean and his crew? Only takes willing bed partners my ass…

I couldn't let the man get away with this!

He couldn't be allowed to treat people like this any longer.

But how to stop him? Most people would suggest killing, but I can't even hurt the mice that invade our home and MacLean isn't so bad that he deserves murder. No one deserves that.

No, how I stop him must be creative and emotionally hurtful. What would make a pirate captain opposed to taking prisoners ever again? The idea came to me in an instant.

A broken heart.

Yes, that's it. I'd go to the ball and make the captain fall in love with me and then leave him. It was the perfect revenge and punishment. He'd spend the rest of his days sailing from port to port, bemoaning the love that had devastated him.

I smiled before reality sunk in.

How was I supposed to get off the ship?

_My first mate however will probably shoot you on sight. It's a bad habit of his_

Chris' voice ringing in my head made me shiver…I mean, Captain MacLean.

Could I somehow sneak past the first mate? I walked over to the porthole and peered out. The sun had finally set and moonlight was shining down on the ocean, making it silver. It was breathtaking.

Thoughts of sailing that wide open sea filled my brain and I grinned, it would be wonderful to be a pirate. If only to get away from my uncaring step family.

I shook away the daydreams and listened. It was quiet on deck which must mean most of the crew was gone except for the first mate and maybe one or two others. Even though that first mate had looked frightening enough to guard a whole armada of ships by himself.

I had to think quickly, I couldn't waste any time. Every minute that passed was another minute that bastard went unpunished.

I spotted something silver on his desk and stepped towards it, it was a mirror. The third mirror I had seen in his room, I glanced at the two hanging on his walls. Either he was superstitious or a complete narcissist. I rolled my eyes, probably the latter.

Well then, the captain wouldn't miss one measly mirror would he?

I picked it up and headed to the door to begin my hasty escape. I paused at the doorway to take off my boots; their heavy footfalls would give me away immediately. I carried my boots in one hand and the mirror in the other as I snuck out of the captain's quarters and towards the stairs to the deck. I peered up as far as I could and spotted that large man who had brought me here asleep against the mast. I couldn't see the first mate which probably meant he was at the helm above me. And with a perfect view of the gangplank. Damn.

I looked at the mirror in my hand and caught sight of my pale petrified expression before lobbing the mirror as hard as I could across the deck. I heard it shatter and then saw an angry first mate leaping down in front of me and running towards the front of the ship to investigate. I let out a quick sigh before scurrying across the deck as quietly and quickly as I could, clutching my boots to my chest as if they would save me if I got caught.

But soon, the wood beneath my feet became stone and I stopped in shock. I was off the docks and back in the city. I turned around and couldn't even see the _Gilded Chris_ among the other moonlit ships. I grinned, I had escaped!

Now, I thought as I put on my boots, to begin my revenge.

I hurried down the cobbled roads towards my home to get ready.

"Alright, so all of you are clear on what to do?" I looked over my crew, making sure they were prepared. I had to admit, for untrustworthy thieves, they cleaned up pretty good.

Trent, for once free of his mandolin that I sometimes swore was stuck to his hand, had combed his thick black hair back and was clean shaven and dressed in a green shirt, short black coat and black breeches. An easy smile was on his face as his green eyes traveled over the manor we were approaching. His mask was emerald with musical notes.

Geoffrey, for once free of the rum bottle that I swore was stuck to his hand, was unusually sober and therefore quiet compared to the loudmouth he was regularly. His yellow strands were clean and he had combed out the dreads that were starting to form and he had trimmed his beard. He was dressed in tan breeches, a white shirt and a hideous pink vest that I wish I could've stopped him from wearing. His mask was also that ungodly pink. But at least he was wearing boots, I could be thankful for that small miracle.

Douglas James who was more affectionately known as DJ, for once had his arms free of any animal although I could bet my ship that a mouse or some other small creature was in one of the pockets of his grey coat. But he was one of my most hygienic crew members so I knew I had nothing to worry about when it came to Douglas. His mask was grey with some odd burnt orange design.

And finally Noah, who despite orders, still had a book in hand. If I asked him about it though, he would undoubtedly answer that it was research as usual, some book he had pulled out of nowhere about masquerade balls or some other such nonsense. His scruffy brown hair had been tamed and framed his tan face and he was dressed in a blue shirt, tan breeches and a red vest. His mask was plain black but I hadn't expected anything more from the dry layabout.

I turned my attention away from my crew and onto the manor where this glorious party was taking place. The Baron sure lived in the lap of luxury. The estate sat on top of the highest hill on the island, overlooking the entire city and jungles beyond. Even the Governor of the isle didn't have a home this grand.

I smiled at the sight of elegant carriages and opulent people riding the finest breed of horses up to the party. A woman passed me with a ruby the size of an apple around her neck. My smile grew and I pointed out the woman to Geoffrey whose charm and big blue eyes could make even the snobbiest female relinquish her dead mother's antique ring. He nodded in understanding to my unsaid command.

As we continued our trek to the mansion, I pointed out more targets for my crew and asked Noah about his knowledge of architecture. He told me he'd inform me of all the best escape routes when we got inside.

Soon the manor towered over us and we joined the queue of guests waiting to be ushered in. The guard at the door took invitations with a watchful but bored eye. I was glad for my mask since I had seen my own wanted poster on our way here.

I took the stolen invite from inside my coat and gracefully handed it to the guard. He glanced at the name and his eyes widened.

"Welcome Mr. Bennet, I hope you have a good evening," he swept his arm and bowed his head, allowing us to pass. I kept my face neutral but couldn't help wondering who exactly my little prisoner's family was.

As me and my crew stepped into the grand hall and followed the crowd to the ballroom, all thoughts of blondes were eliminated from my mind. I clapped my hands together and grinned.

"Alright boys, let's get to work!"

_To be continued…_

888

**So this is an idea I've been working on for over a year now and as you can see, it's not finished. I have the entire thing planned out in my head, I just can't seem to write it.**

**But I thought I'd get your opinions and maybe by posting it, it will give the pressure I need to finish this baby.**

**I love this Alternate Universe I've created, I've been perfecting it for so long now and this first eight pages has been redrafted and edited over and over again that I finally feel ready for it to be seen.**

**I'm sorry it's not finished, just yell at me and you'll guilt me into it. And please review! I need to know this isn't crap, I'm not confident in my time period writing.**

**Till next time,**

**Whirl**


End file.
